Make Love, Not War
by Elle Sparrow
Summary: Continued story of "Hairspray." Read and find out! Written by Mr.Wallace and Elle Sparrow. R/R, no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Link and Tracy pulled apart from their kiss. They both stared at each other, mesmerized and in shock for a few seconds not hearing the commotion around them. Finally both Link and Tracy found themselves being pulled in opposite directions. Link being pulled with an agent and Tracy with another. She smiled to herself as she walked with confidence with the female agent. Every so often she would steal glances and blush at Link who talked animatedly with a male agent. When she and the agent finished talking they decided that they would meet after school on Monday and go over the contract. As the clock ticked later into the evening Tracy looked for Link, he was no where to be found. Tracy put a brave face for the rest of the long evening before leaving with her mother and father.

Amber looked on as Tracy and Link kissed, totally oblivious of what was going  
on around her. All the cheering, all the smiles, all the exchanging of congratulations, she was totally fixed on what she saw before her.  
It was over.

The moment Link danced and kissed Tracy, it was all over. She couldn't believe it; all that she worked for, gone.

Amber felt a sharp tug on her arm. She quickly snapped out of her trance. It  
was her mother.

"Amber! Let's go! I'm done!" Her mother said as she led her daughter  
out of the studio.

Corny Collins, stood on the sidelines while the last few minutes of the  
program were being broadcasted. He saw Amber's sadness, her disbelief, her  
heartbreak. He saw the whole thing, and because he saw that he felt sorry for  
her.

'Wait a minute,' Corny thought to himself. 'She deserved it. Didn't  
she?'

"And…were off!"

Through all the cheering of integration and success, Corny himself stood in a  
trance.

'She's a spitting image of her mother. Is it really her fault? What would  
she be like if her mother was away?' Corny thought.

"CORNY!" He was quickly knocked out of his trance by a trample of the  
council girls.

"Whoa, whoa, ladies. Don't wrinkle the suit." He said with his  
trademark smile.

The Council Girls giggled.

"Excuse me, Mr. Collins?" A man came up with a press pass. "Can I get a  
group photo for the paper?"

"Absolutely…oh wait, Amber von Tussle isn't here." Corny said.

"Forget her!" Noreen and Doreen said. The rest of the Council Girls  
agreed.

"Now ladies, she is a Council Girl." Corny said. "Can wehis  
tomorrow?"

"Uh, I guess so Mr. Collins. Tomorrow at 3?" The man asked.

"Deal." Corny said.

"All right ladies, that's a wrap!" Corny said with a smile.

Everyone exited to his or her dressing room.

Corny went back to his office to change. He shut the door and reached for his  
clothes when he spotted a framed picture of the cast, Amber in front with her  
beautiful blonde hair, lips, and figure. Corny felt his heart skip a beat.

"Gah! What am I thinking? I'm 22, she's 17. Conrad Collins, your one  
crazy fool." Corny said to himself.

As he got done changing, Corny couldn't get his eyes of the picture, so he  
took it down and shut it away.

Amber and Velma entered the house.

"Amber, just go to your room…I need a drink." Velma said rubbing her  
temples.

"More like three." Amber mumbled.

Amber walked up to her room, shut the door, sat down, and for once in her  
life, she cried.

This wasn't a frustrated pouty cry; this was a cry of heartbreak and of  
loneliness.

Amber moved to her mirror to wipe away her tears when she saw an autographed  
photo of Corny Collins on her dresser.

It said, "To Amber, my #1 fan. Conrad Collins.

She took the photo and laid down on her bed looking at the photo.

"You're the only guy who could really make me smile." She whispered to  
the photo.

Amber suddenly for the first time realized it. She was in love with Corny  
Collins, and she wasn't ashamed of it at all.

Tracy woke up smiling. It wasn't like most morning where she was just glad to wake up and face another day, no today was different today was the day after she and Link kissed, and on television no less! Tracy sat up in bed and glanced at her mirror. She smiled and blushed slightly, seeing the photos of Link placed about and thinking about the kiss made her smile even wider. She began to day dream when she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Tracy hon. Are you awake?"

Tracy began to get out of bed and put her slippers on as her mother opened the door.

"Morning Ma!"

Edna smiled at her daughter,

"Morning Tracy. You're happy this morning. Does this have anything to do with a certain Link Larkin?"

Tracy smiled,

"No, besides it was just the moment, nothing else Ma. Do you want some help today?"

Edna leaned against the door frame and smiled at her daughter,

"I'd like that. Come on down when you're ready."

Tracy smiled at her mother and began to get ready for the day.

Later in the day, Tracy sat at her vanity studying for a final exam. She took in a deep breath, and then exhaled thinking about the kiss that she and Link had shared the previous day.

'How was he going to act on Monday? How was she? Where they going to feel awkward? Was he going to regret it?'

Tracy shook her head and gazed at the pictures of Link that surrounded her mirror then spoke,

"What are you thinking? What is Monday going to be like for us?"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth that her mother walked by. Edna smiled a small smile at her daughter and shrugged,

'Young love. Tracy deserves not just any boy, but the best one.'

Tracy shook her head and continued to study; hoping that for once Monday was slow in arriving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING having to do with Hairspray, only soundtracks, and dvds. Oh! and I own a button that says 'I heart Link' sorry, I digress...sorry that this wasn't in the last chapter. Silly me, I should have known when I posted! Oops!**

**AN: Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!! to all of the reviews, the alerts and the favorites!! On behalf of Mr.Wallace and I we thank you!! And a GREAT BIG HUGE thank you to Mr.Wallace!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

Chapter 2

Tracy sighed as she walked up the steps of the high school. It was the last week of school before summer vacation, and the first time she's be seeing Link. As she opened the doors and walked through them she heard kids whispering and altogether stopped talking when she walked by. She smiled a few times but, for the most part kept her head down until she reached her locker. She finally reached her locker and sighed looking at the picture of Link. Her thoughts were interrupted by Penny.

"Hey Tracy! How's it going this morning?"

Tracy smiled at Penny,

"I'm fine Penny, what about you?"

Penny shrugged and put a lollipop into her mouth, after a second she spoke.

"My mother wants to ground me until I get married to a boy that she finds suitable. She said that it isn't right that I go around with that Negro boy. Can you believe that?"

"Penny, I'm sure that your mother will warm up to Seaweed sooner or later."

Penny shrugged again and fiddled with her hair.

"What about you and Link. You guys shared that kiss at the end of the last show. Have you heard from him at all."

Tracy shook her head.

"No, but honestly, I didn't think I would I mean, maybe this really was an adventure that was too big for him."

She closed her locker as the bell rang.

"Come on Trace, let's go to homeroom."

Penny put her arm round her best friend's shoulders as they walked through the hall to homeroom.

--

By lunch things had not improved. Tracy had noticed that each time she tried to catch Link's eye he would look somewhere else or suddenly become distracted by someone or something. He even talked a bit to Amber who for some reason even smiled at her while she waited in line for milk. She figured that by lunch time he'd maybe talk to her, or at least acknowledge her. Penny chatted happily with Seaweed, Noreen and Doreen while Tracy kept a lookout for Link. She finally spotted him finishing in the lunch line. A table over she saw Fender and some of the other guys wave Link over. As he walked over she heard Noreen speak,

"Hey Link! Want to sit with us today?"

Link smiled at the table making Tracy's stomach flutter,

"Not today, maybe some other time."

He left before Tracy could say anything. Tracy finished her sandwich then excused herself from the table. She walked towards her next class, history. She took her seat and opened her notebook. She saw the loopy cursive of the words 'Mrs. Link Larkin' and 'Tracy Edna Larkin.' She chuckled to herself as she tore the paper out and crumpled it up. She tossed the paper into her backpack, and opened her book. She didn't notice that the paper had missed and now lay on the floor next to the backpack.

Soon kids started to fill into the classroom. Link walked in saw that Tracy was reading from the history book. He noticed a crumpled piece of paper near her backpack. She picked it up as he walked past her concealing it in his pants pocket. Amber walked in with her head down and smiled at Tracy,

"Hi Tracy."

Tracy smiled and waved at Amber,

"Hey Amber."

Amber nodded and smiled as she walked back to her regular seat near Link and the other council members. This could be the start of a new Amber, and no one knew it yet.

--

Later that night, as Amber lay there, looking at the picture of her hopes and dreams, the tension was cut by the phone ringing. Presuming her mother was to drunk to pick it up, she did.

"Hello?" Amber asked.

"Uh, Amber?" Came the voice.

"Conra…Corny?" Amber blushed.

"Yeah, it's me Amber. How are you feeling?" Corny asked concerned.

"I've been much better." Amber almost snapped when she remembered who she was talking to.

"Well Amber, the press wants to do a cast photo for the Baltimore Times, and we decided since you weren't there, we'd wait until tomorrow at 3 the shoot." Corny said.

"I bet you had to bribe all the Council Kids to wait until I could be there." Amber interjected.

"Amber von Tussle, don't be so yourself." Corny said soothingly, "It wasn't your fault. It was your mother's fault. I know the cast is a bit edgy with you, but I can understand every bit of it." Corny told her.

"How do you understand?" Amber asked sitting down on her bed.

"Before the show, my father made me rehearse for over two years for 5 minutes on the Ed Sullivan Show." Corny said.

"Two years for five minutes?!" Amber said aback.

"That's right." Corny said.

"You've never told anyone that." Amber pointed out.

"If you come to lunch with me tomorrow, I can tell you more about myself, and maybe you got a few stories for me." Corny asked.

'Wait! Oh my god did I just ask Amber von Tussle on a date??' Corny thought to himself.

Amber couldn't believe her ears. Corny Collins, her crush, was asking her out on a date.

"L..l..like a date?" Amber said shyly.

"No! No! Just as friends." Corny said trying to regain his composure.

Amber wasn't sure what to say. "Sure, Corny. W..what time?"

"Noon? I'll pick you up." Corny suggested.

"Alright..umm I gotta go I gotta….go." Amber said and hung up.

"What?! I just hung up on Corny Collins?!" She suddenly realized.

"Amber?" Her mother called.

Amber saw her mother from the top of the staircase, drunk as hell, trying to stay balanced,

"Amber, did I ever tell you about when you were little when you accidentally drank a WHOLE can of beer?"

Amber rolled her eyes in disgust. "Yes, and I almost got taken away from you because of that."

"C..come down stairs and tell the gentleman about it." Velma said pointing to two stocky looking men standing in the sitting room.

Amber just rolled her eyes at her mother and started to walk back towards her room.

"You come back here Amber von Tussle, you will answer to my why you failed me and the family name by losing the contest. I always knew you were no good. You'll never be MISS BALTIMORE CRABS!" Velma said falling over.

Amber ran to her room in tears. Once a week she had to put up with this, once a week she would cry her eyes out and, for a long time, hoped Link would come and save her. But now she realized, in a few months, she would be eighteen, and she would gain all of her father's assets, expressed in his will.

Amber thought of this in conjunction with Corny.

She finally, after the most trying day of her life, fell asleep.

She dreamt of her and Corny living in a high suburb of New York, both herself and Corny as the perfect Ward and June Cleaver couple.

She dreamt of Corny and his own show in New York, with herself at his side, and all the things they couldogether. She really dreamt of all the 'private' things, all the intimate things all the…

She was awoken by her alarm clock at nine.

'Damn' She thought to herself as she lazily pulled herself out of bed.

The butler and the cook would have breakfast served promptly at ten, which would give her time to get cleaned up.

As Amber got into the shower and turned the water on, she felt as if all her failures had washed away. As if she had a brand new slate to start from. And by god as her witness she would use that to her advantage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING having to do with Hairspray, only soundtracks, and dvds. Oh! and I own a button that says 'I heart Link' sorry, I digress...sorry that this wasn't in the first chapter. Silly me, I should have known when I posted! Oops!**

**AN: Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!! to all of the reviews, the alerts and the favorites!! On behalf of Mr.Wallace and I we thank you!! And a GREAT BIG HUGE thank you to Mr.Wallace!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

Chapter 3

'I can't do this.' Corny thought to himself as he hung up the phone. 'But if I don't, she'll be more heartbroken than before. But she is the prettiest girl on the show…' Corny thought.

"Gah! Her mother would hang me from the highest tree in town if I did anything funny with Amber." He said aloud. "I'll just take her to the Main Street Diner, and we can have a friendly chat and some lunch." Corny said beginning to calm down.

Corny's house was over 2 miles from the station, in the upper class of town, less than a half mile from the Von Tussle house. It was a very nice house that was designed by a past sponsor of the show, and it was decorated to quite a lavish extent, but not overdone. A two bedroom, three bathroom house with a good sized kitchen, a study, and a two stall garage that held his

Cadillac and his Thunderbird. Corny thought it was the perfect size for a family of four, but now, he was flying solo.

Corny himself was kind of a neat freak; always making sure things were clean and tidy. From his khakis to his hair, it was always neat and unfrayed.

Amber was the same way. She was always used to a neat and tidy house. If she came in and saw the maid hadn't fixed her bed, she would have a fit.

When Amber finally woke up the next morning at nine, the first thing that came to her mind was Corny, followed by hair, dress, hairspray, shoes, and make-up. As soon as Amber got out of the shower she was greeted by her mother.

"Where are you going? On a hot date!?" Velma laughed, mostly sober.

"No! Corny offered to take me to lunch at noon." Amber admitted starting to style her hair.

"Corny Collins!?" She said in a loud shriek. "The stiff that got me fired? Absolutely not! You will not go around with Corny just to rub it in my face!" She demanded.

"He didn't get you fired!" Amber snapped. "You did right when you fixed the ballots. Just get on with life like I'm trying to do, and not out sleeping with every entrepreneur in a square block."

Velma slapped her daughter across the face in complete disgust. "You will NOT talk to me like that!" Velma said and stormed off.

Amber felt like pushing her mother down the stairs right when she turned around and crying her eyes out at the same time, but she decided too much was on the line.

Amber decided she would wear the blue dress that Corny complemented on her last year. She styled her hair with the ever present Ultra Clutch Hairspray, put her makeup on, and put on her shoes.

She thought not to overdue it, but truth be told, Amber looked dressed to kill. Any guy walking by would have to turn his head at the sight before him.

11:00. 'Damn.' Amber thought, 'Another hour?'

Amber finally settled with reading a newer book she found interest in, To Kill a Mockingbird.

Amber finally got through chapter five when she looked at her watch. 11:55. She quickly set her book down and took a last look in the mirror.

The doorbell rang and their butler, Arthur, answered the door.

Amber watched at the top of the steps to see Arthur greet Corny at the door.

"Can I help you, sir?" Arthur asked.

"Um, yes, I'm here to pick up Amber." Corny explained to Arthur. Arthur led Corny into the parlor while he went and got her.

Arthur saw Amber at the top of the stairs and said, "You have a visitor,ma'am."Amber slowly walked down the stairs, nervously. 'I've got nothing to be afraid of! I see him like everyday.'

She took a deep breath and entered the parlor to see Corny looking over the piano. "Do you play?" She asked.

Corny slightly jumped, "Yeah, I did for a long time. We'll don't you look pretty today!" He said with his famous smile.

Amber couldn't help but blush. "Thank you."

"Well, should we get going?" Corny asked extending his hand. Amber cautiously took his hand.

Corny opened her door for her and then got in himself. Amber started to feel less nervous.

"So where are you taking me?" Amber asked as Corny started the car.

"I'm taking you for a long walk on the beach." Corny smiled.

Amber looked puzzled. "But…"

"Just kidding babe, I'm taking you to the Main Street Diner." Corny said pulling away. 'Wait…did I just call her babe? Oops.'

'Did he just call me babe?' Amber thought to herself, 'Maybe he…no…no…he wouldn't.'

...HAIRSPRAY...

Tracy woke up later than usual, being it was that she didn't have school she was entitled to a couple more hours of sleep. She sighed as she looked at her vanity that held photos of Link. She winced when she thought about how he avoided her all yesterday. She shook it off, and quickly showered and changed into a pair of cutoff blue jeans and a buttoned down shirt. She threw her hair into a haphazard ponytail as she walked into the kitchen. It was only ten in the morning and she still had plenty of time before she had to leave for the photo shoot. Which she was dreading, not only had she felt even more like a fish out of water, but Link hadn't spoken to her at all yesterday. Not at school, and not a rehearsal. When she got to the kitchen Edna smiled,

"Morning Tracy! I made you something to eat."

Tracy smiled at her mom and pushed the plate of breakfast food around. Just as she took a sip of her orange juice Edna chuckled,

"Oh! And I forgot to tell you. Link called bout half an hour ago. He'll be picking you up at two fifteen."

Tracy placed her cup down on the table and turned to her mother.

"Did he say anything else?"

Edna thought for a moment,

"Yes, he said to wear something with green in it."

Tracy shook her head,

"Okay. I'm not hungry anymore. I have to call Penny."

Before Edna could tell her to put her dishes in the sink she was on the phone with Penny. Fifteen minutes later Tracy got off the phone and made her way to her bedroom. She went to her closet and took everything out that had green in it. In total there were four things; one skirt, two blouses and one dress. She placed them all on the bed and picked them up individually. The skirt was okay, it was white with green flowers.

"Cute, but not it."

She then picked up one of the blouses; it was green with blue lining on the pocket and sleeves."No."She picked up the other blouse and sighed, it was white with pink and green flowers.

"Almost there."

She finally picked up the dress, she knew before she even held it up that it was the one. It was a white sleeveless summer dress with tiny green flowers, with a matching white bolero jacket. She smiled at her reflection and nodded,

"This one is perfect."

...HAIRSPRAY...

When they got into the diner, Amber's fears had come true. Three of the council girls worked at the diner, and one approached their booth they chose.

"Hi, I'm Noreen and…Amber? Corny?" Noreen said confused.

"Well hello Noreen, how are you?" Corny asked trying to keep his cool.

"Um, fine thanks. What can I get you for drinks?" Noreen asked finally.

"What would you like, Amber?" Corny asked glairing deep into her eyes. Into those beautiful blue eyes.

Finally breaking eye contact Amber ordered a Pepsi and Corny ordered a Coke.

When their drinks arrived they ordered.

"What can I get you, Amber?" Noreen snapped at Amber.

Amber just blew it off and said, "Um, a salad for me…"

"No, no, no, Amber, you need to get a burger." Corny interjected.

"Corny, do you know how long I would have to work trying to burn 600 calories off? And besides, my mother would kill me." Amber explained in a hush. Noreen giggled.

"Amber, you're with me, you order what ever you want. Live a little."

Corny said.

"Fine, I'll have a burger." Amber finally gave in.

"Make that two." Corny replied.

"I'll be back in a while with those." Noreen said moving towards the kitchen. Amber sipped at her Pepsi until Corny spoke up.

"So, you asked if I played piano, right?" Corny asked.

"Yeah, you seem pretty into our piano." Amber pointed out. "And you play?"

"Oh yes, I played since I was about four. My mom was a great piano teacher. You would like her, but as for my dad, he was quite a violinist." Cornyexplained.

"Really?" Amber said, soaking in all the info she never heard about Corny before. "And you play the violin too?"

"Yeah, I should play for you sometime." Corny said smiling taking a drink of his Coke. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Just the piano." Amber said. "Um, what school did you go to?" She finally asked, trying to spark deeper conversation.

"Same as yours. Are you a straight A student?" Corny asked.

"Well I try." Amber said, "Were you?"

"For the most part, I got a B+ in Geometry. My father had a thing or two to say to me." Corny chuckled.

Amber giggled. "I don't know what my father would do if I ever got a B+. I haven't seen him in like three years."

Corny finally got it to where he wanted. He wanted to know more in depth about her. "What happened to him?"

"Well, he divorced my mother, and then joined the army. That was three years ago. I'm pretty sure he's stationed in Germany or Switzerland." Amber explained.

Corny felt really sorry for her now. A mother who is a total jerk, and a father who's not seen his only daughter in three years.

"What about your dad?" Amber asked.

"My dad fought in World War II. He fought on DDay anher places in Normandy." Corny said not wanting to fill her in how his father was shot five times in the leg and had to get part of his leg removed.

"Wow." Amber said.

Noreen finally came with their burgers and refilled their drinks.

"Doreen, come here!" Noreen said in a whisper as she returned to the counter. "What?" Doreen said who stopped cleaning dishes.

"I spy, with my eye, the cutest guy in all of Baltimore eating with the biggest ice queen in Baltimore." Noreen said.

"Oh my god. Corny and Amber?" Doreen said.

"I can't explain it either." Noreen said filling another order.

"Amber seems a lot different. Maybe losing that pageant knocked some of the out her." Doreen said.

"Maybe. She did smile at me." Noreen said making an observation.

Corny was about to go crazy. Every word Amber said makes him fall harder and harder for her.

"So umm, I was wondering how popular the show is compared to American Bandstand." Amber asked.

"Well," Corny said finishing his burger, "It constantly fluctuates. Our show gets better ratings if we feature more popular songs, but Dick Clark still tries his best to come out on top." Corny explained. "We went to college together you know."

Amber's eyes widened, "You went to college with Dick Clark?"

"Oh yes, Dick and I were best friends for a long time, but after graduation, we sort of just lost contact with each other." Corny explained.

"So what do you see in the future for yourself?" Amber asked daringly.

"Me?" Corny asked.

"I've always wanted to have a house in New York City in a suburb. I've always wanted my own Corny Collins Show in New York. I don't know, maybe getting married to someone special." Corny answered.

The word 'marriage' made Amber drop her fork onto her plate.

"What about you?" Corny asked knowing marriage was a sensitive subject to Amber.

"Um, I've always wanted to be a fashion designer, or a fashion model, and maybe act on television if I can, and maybe get married." Amber explained sipping at her Pepsi.

"I'd love to get married, but I'm not into the whole children thing." Corny said.

Amber just nodded. She felt the same way. She babysat once for one of her mother's friends, and she vowed to never do it again.

And right then and there, Corny had a vision. He was picturing a nice house with a perfect lawn in a suburb of New York. He and Amber were celebrating their anniversary together…Corny deleted the vision before he went anyfurther. But Corny was trying hard not to accept that he was in love with Amber. He didn't care what her mother was like, or where her father was, or how many trophies or awards she's won. All that mattered was that he saw her for what she really was; a beautiful woman who could really change the way she was for the better. He actually could have a future with her. They both got great grades and had the experience, but Corny tried and tried not to accept it; he was quickly beginning to fail.

Amber on the other hand, was just waiting for him to ask her to 'go steady' with him. And she would have instantly said yes.

"Well," Corny said breaking the silence, "It's 2:15, we should get to the studio so we can get ready."

Amber suddenly felt a bit disappointed. She thought that just maybe he'd ask her out to lunch again tomorrow, but she presumed she thought to quickly.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

...HAIRSPRAY...

At exactly two fifteen the Turnblad residence doorbell rang. Edna opened the door to Link who looked handsome in his navy blue suit and green shirt.

"Hello Link, how are you?"

"I'm great Mrs. Turnbald, and yourself?"

"I'm doing well. I'll get Tracy so you won't be late."

Edna didn't have to go far Tracy had stepped out of her room just as Edna turned to get her. She gave Link a shy smile.

"Hi Link."

"Hey Trace. You look beautiful."

She smiled wider,

"Thanks Link." She turned to her mother,

"We should probably be going Ma. I'll see you after the photo shoot."

Link smiled at Mrs. Turnbald,

"Actually Mrs. Turnbald I was wondering if I could take Tracy out after we get done with the photo shoot."

Edna smiled,

"I don't see anything wrong with that. Just be home at a decent hour."

"Thanks Mrs. Turnblad, I will."

He guided Tracy out while placing his hand on the small of her back. She stiffened for a moment then took a deep breath and continued on.

As they drove to the studio Link sighed and spoke,

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I've just been trying to figure things out. You know it's not everyday you get the girl and a record deal." He winked at her.

She smiled,

"Link, it's alright. I guess I just thought that, after the pageant things would automatically change." She laughed, "I guess I have to remember that this isn't a movie."

Link laughed with her and smiled,

"No little darlin' you're right, but we can make this into something better."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all!!**

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING having to do with Hairspray, only soundtracks, and dvds. Oh! and I own a button that says 'I heart Link' sorry, I digress...sorry that this wasn't in the first chapter. Silly me, I should have known when I posted! Oops!**

**AN: Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!! to all of the reviews, the alerts and the favorites!! Thank you for sticking with the story!!On behalf of Mr.Wallace and I we thank you!! And a GREAT BIG HUGE thank you to Mr.Wallace!**

**NO TRINK in this chapter. Next one!**

**-Elle Sparrow**

Amber and Corny arrived at the studio after a friendly conversation about the beautiful weather Baltimore was having.

"We have exactly a half hour to get ready." Corny said extending his arm to her. 'I'm just being a gentleman.' He convinced himself.

Corny was surprised when Amber immediately took his arm. He was expecting her to be even the least bit reluctant; this really surprised him. He 'escorted' her into the studio and to her dressing room.

"Corny?" Amber called to him as he walked away.

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned facing her; his eyes gazing deep into hers.

"Thanks for lunch…I…I had a really good time." Amber said shyly.

Corny smiled. "Your welcome. Um, we'd best get changed." Corny said walking to his dress room; Amber doing the same.

Amber waited her turn for the beauticians to come around and fix her hair, while Corny, in his own dressing room was applying a final coat of Brylcreem to his hair and a final spray of cologne. Corny was the last to appear from his dressing room. The other Council Kids were milling around on set waiting for him. All eyes and attention went to Corny as he appeared on set.

"Well, good afternoon Council Members. Now in a minute, the studio is going to let the photographers in. We'll do a group photo, and then they may decide to want to get individual photos of you." Corny said reading off a letter given to him by the new station manager who was sitting in the back.

As the photographers entered, the Council Members, Corny, and Maybelle all took their positions for the photos. People from Time Magazine, USA Today, The New Yorker, The New York Times, Cosmopolitan, and Baltimore Today all fought for space to get their shots. The shoot lasted for a half hour and by the time it was done, everyone was very stiff. As Amber started to move off set to her changing room, she was ambushed by reporters from Time, The New York Times, and Cosmopolitan.

"Amber! Miss Von Tussle!" They shouted.

"Excuse me?" Amber asked as she turned around.

"Were from Time, The New York Times and Cosmo, and we'd like to get and individual photo shoot and a brief interview if you don't mind." A

representative of the three papers explained. Amber smiled with and amazement.

"Sure."

"Amber!" Came Velma's voice from off stage. "We need to go!"

"Ma'am, we would just like a few minutes with you daughter, that's all." A man from the Cosmopolitan explained.

Velma was in shock. No reporters wanted to talk to her when she was Amber's age. This sparked extreme jealousy.

"Absolutely not.." Velma retorted.

"Mother! Please, show at least a little compassion for me!" Amber fought.

But Amber was immediately cut off by a hard smack to the side of her face by her mother.

"Don't you DARE accuse me of having no compassion! I made you to what you

are no..!" Velma screamed before she was cut off by Corny himself.

"Velma! What the HELL are you doing?!" Corny yelled as he approached her.

The three men from the newspapers decided to take five and come back.

"We're gonna take five."

The smack to the face left Amber in pain and completely embarrassed. Before she burst into tears, she made a burst for the nearest dressing room. Corny's dressing room.

"Corny Collins, don't you DARE tell me how to raise my daughter you pedophile!" Velma yelled pointing her finger at Corny.

Corny was enraged. A pedophile!? How dare she!

"VELMA! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!", Corny yelled as a large part of the Council, including Tracy and Link began to stare from a distance.

"Well it's true! What have you been doing with my daughter?! Shame on you! You're a grown man! Your almost half her age!" Velma spat.

When Velma brought his relationship with Amber in, he was completely disgusted.

"I'll have you know that I'm only five years older than her, and I only took her out to lunch!" Corny said. "And furthermore, if you can't stand me being around Amber, I think my old friend Dick Clark may have an opening for me on AMERICAN BANDSTAND!"

Velma stood there looking like a fish out of water, "WHAT?!"

Amber exited his dressing room just as he said his final line. As soon as she heard that line, she burst into tears and ran to Corny.

"No Conrad! You can't leave, you just can't! You mean too much to me."

Oops, the two big mistakes. She called him by his real name, and she mentioned that he means a lot to her. Her outburst caught the attention of the entire Council and reporters.

Corny suddenly looked at Amber in shock, "Amber," He said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb, "No one has called me by Conrad for a very long time."

A sudden burst of emotion led Amber to do something she may or may not regret. She leaned in and kissed Corny Collins; a kiss that she poured her heart and soul into. The kiss was just long enough for the reporters to snap a few shots at the couple. But sadly, the kiss was cut short by Velma, who in a fit of rage, grabbed Amber by her hair and yanked her as hard as she could away from Corny. Amber screamed bloody murder both out of pain and embarrassment. Corny was still in a bit of a trance. 'She kissed me.' Was the thought that ran through his head, 'And I liked it.' When Corny saw that pain that Velma was causing, he instantly became furious. He ran up to Velma and managed to knock her hand off Amber's hair and hold her still.

"Security!" Corny yelled.

As if expecting it, the two security guards came in and began to pull Velma away from the studio and into the security office.

"You're finished Corny Collins! Finished!" She screamed as the studio door shut behind her.

"Finished? How can you say I'm finished when you don't even work here?" Corny said enraged.

As the Council Kids and reporters stood still in shock Corny quickly helped Amber up and helped her to his office. He set her on the large couch and shut the door. She instantly began crying.

"What's wrong w..with me Corny?" Amber choked out.

Seeing Amber cry made Corny's heart melt into a mushy pool. He sat next to her on the couch and held her against him.

"Sh. Amber, nothing is wrong with you. Nothing at all." Corny said trying to hold back his own tears of seeing her in pain.

Amber was a wreck. All her makeup was smeared by her tears, her hair was completely out of whack, and her dress was tattered in a few places. Corny felt a sense of shame. He could have stopped Velma from hurting her sooner if he wasn't so wrapped up in the kiss. He then felt a sudden rush of pity. From what Corny had concluded, she must be living in hell after Velma lost her job.

"I…I…I'm so…so ashamed!" Amber cried into Corny's shoulder.

"About what, Amber?" Corny said softly as he held her closer.

"Fo…for kissing you! I'm so so sorry! Forgive me!" She said in tears.

"Amber, your mother can't fire me, and besides, I…I would have kissed you anyway." Corny explained.

"No you wouldn't have." Amber retorted.

Corny then decided to make a decision that would change his life.

"Let me prove it." He said as he gently laid a kiss on her lips.

Amber kissed him back. Through salty tasting teary kisses, they both put their heart and soul into the kiss they shared. The kiss was one none that both of them would never forget.

"Conrad…I…I…I love you." Amber said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Amber…I love you too." He said as he laid a kiss on her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all!! Sorry that it's taken so long between updates. Life...**

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING having to do with Hairspray, only soundtracks, and dvds. Oh! and I own a button that says 'I heart Link' sorry, I digress...sorry that this wasn't in the first chapter. Silly me, I should have known when I posted! Oops!**

**AN: Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!! to all of the reviews, the alerts and the favorites!! Thank you for sticking with the story!!On behalf of and I we thank you!! And a GREAT BIG HUGE thank you to !**

**-Elle Sparrow**

A moment after their kiss, Amber suddenly felt a wave of regret flow through her.

"Corny, I have to go." Amber choked out as she ran from his office and out of the studio.

It all happened so quick that Corny never had time to react.

Tracy and stood with her mouth agape at the events that just transpired before her, Link, the entire council and many reporters. No one moved for a second. Unsure of what just happened before them, in front of them, and what was going to happen. Link and Tracy turned to each other first, then to everyone else. Silently the crowd disappeared. Link guided Tracy to the exit.

"Trace, do you want to join me for dinner?"

Tracy smiled and nodded,

"Sure Link, why not."

Link guided Tracy to the car, opening the door for her and making sure that she was settled. As he climbed into the car and started it, as he pulled out of his parking space he spoke.

"Tracy, I wanted to talk to you."

She shifted in her seat,

"Yes Link?"

"I know that I've given you my distance later. Well, since the pagant and I wanted to explain myself."

Tracy nodded and exhaled the breath she was holding. Link continued.

"Good, okay I don't know why I couldn't talk to you. I---I really like you. I can't tell you when but I do. And it scares me. I've never really liked anyone, like I like you. I--and that's why I've been avoiding you."

Corny sat there for 15 minutes just thinking about what happened today until a knock came at the door.

"Com…Come in." He said as he cleared his throat.

In came Motormouth Maybelle smiling. "You all right, sugar?" She said as she sat down.

"To tell you the honest truth, I don't know." Corny said not making eye contact.

"Well, I thought I'd tell you. Velma's been arrested and is sittin' at the jail right now." Maybelle explained.

Surprised, Corny finally made eye contact with Maybelle, "What?"

"Corny, I know what you just did with Amber, and I gotta say that you're the only person she's got right now." Maybelle said taking his hand.

"Now she's gonna be comin' home to an empty house…and an empty heart. You need to go talk to her."

"Maybelle, I can't. She's only 17. What I did was…wrong." Corny said.

"Wrong? Sweetie, your 22 years old. It don't matter if she's 17. Age is only a number. You know, in your heart, that what you did was right." Maybelle scolded. "Now you go home, get yourself cleaned up, and go see her."

"What am I supposed to tell her?" Corny asked.

"Well, since you took her to the diner this afternoon, you take her to Verrelli's Restaurant." Motormouth suggested.

"The fanciest restaurant in Baltimore?" Corny asked.

"Yes! Lord knows you can afford it, baby. And I know that you think she's worth it." Maybelle stated.

Corny smiled. "Thank you." He said and quickly left the studio.

Tracy sighed and looked down at her skirt and removed the imaginary piece of lint that had found it's way onto her skirt.

"Tracy please say something. Anything."

"Do you mean it Link?"

Link smiled,

"Yes, absolutely I mean it. I wouldn't say it if it weren't true."

Tracy furrowed her brow,

"Link, you hurt me. You did. I know that you may not have meant what you did, but it still hurt me. I know that I like you too, and now that you told me, I know that you like me, and--okay. Let's start over. Please."

Link smiled and nodded, "I think that that would be great. Wonderful in fact."

Tracy closed her eyes and smiled,

"You're right. It would be."

At 6 in the evening, Amber entered an empty house. Arthur had left for the evening, so the house was dead quiet. She was out of tears, out of love, out of a mother, out of a father, and out of friends. She remembered back to her childhood when she felt really bad. She would play her piano.

She slowly walked to the parlor and sat down at the piano bench and decided to play what was on the stand, Piano Concerto No. 20 in D minor, K. 466: II: Romance, composed by Mozart. As she started to play, she began to feel calm

and at peace from a hellish day.

As she progressed into the peace, she encountered the conflicting part of the piece, which reminded her of her mother, but as she began to play the beginning melody, she began to think of her kiss with Corny. And truthfully, she didn't want the song to end.

Her song ended abruptly by a knock at the door.

She slowly opened the door to a tall lean man wearing an army uniform and carrying a duffel bag and pulling a small steamer trunk behind him. Amber thought her eyes were tricking her.

"Hey, honey." Said the man as he dropped his duffel bag.

Amber started to tear up, "Daddy?"

"Come here baby. Don't cry." Mr. Von Tussle said pulling Amber into a bear hug.

"I thought…I thought you weren't coming back after you left mom."

Amber said still hugging her long lost father.

"Well that restraining order was quite annoying." Mr. Von Tussle stated.

"A restraining order?!" Amber said aback. She took a step away from her father.

"Oh yes, when you were about 8, we got divorced and she convinced, by that I mean slept with the judge, that I was a dangerous drunk." Mr. Von Tussle explained.

"I came back from Germany a month ago and was living in Winchester, Virginia, and when your Aunt Peggy called me and told me about your mother, I immediately got into the car a drove as fast as I could to Baltimore." Mr. Von Tussle explained as he led Amber into the parlor.

"But, why didn't you come sooner?" Amber asked desperately.

"Amber, you have no idea what your mother wouldo me if I set one foot in Baltimore." He chuckled. "But, you'll have me for as long as you need."

Amber smiled and gave her father another hug.

"But, I could never leave Germany without gifts for my one and only daughter." He said smiling.

Amber frowned, "I'm really not in the mood for anything happy today, dad."

Mr. Von Tussle looked confused, "Boy trouble?"

"That and trouble with mom." She said starting to walk upstairs.

"Wait a minute honey, what did Link Larkin do to you?" He asked.

"How do you know about Link?" She asked suspiciously.

"Your aunt tells me all about you…and I watch your show every time it airs." He said proudly.

"Link left me for Tracy Turnblad, but that's not it. It's someone…else." She said.

"Finally decided to make a move on Corny Collins have you?" Mr. Von Tussle commented with a smile.

"What?!" Amber gasped. "How? How did…"

"A certain mother of yours told your aunt, who told me that you were getting a bit "warm" with the host." Mr. Von Tussle said with a smile.

"He takes a fond liking to you, you know." He commented.

"How do you know?" Amber asked curiously.

"Honey, whenever you dance close to him, he always takes a quick glare at you. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who has noticed." Mr. Von Tussle stated.

"Re…Really?" Amber's heart began to slowly flutter.

"Oh yes, and just last week, you all were dancing to The Twist…and he was looking at you the whole entire time…and…not at your face…" Mr. Von Tussle stated with a blush.

"Daddy! He did not!" Amber exclaimed.

"Darling, It's what I saw, and I bet it's what the entire east coast saw." Mr. Von Tussle laughed.

"Here, Amber." Mr. Von Tussle said with a smile.

Mr. Von Tussle opened his small steamer trunk and first pulled out a beautiful small jewelry box.

"Wow. It's beautiful, dad. Where did you get it?" Amber asked as she delicately held the beautifully engraved and jeweled box.

"I bought that from a man while hiking through the Black Forest in Germany." He explained. "And if you'll look at the top, I had him carve your name on the lid."

"Thank you, dad." She said as she put the box down.

"I have one more gift for you. You'll love it." He explained as he handed Amber a small rectangular wooden box.

Amber opened the box to reveal a beautiful golden necklace with a diamond pendant.

"Oh my gosh, daddy! It's beautiful." She said as her father helped her put it on.

"This was a gift given to me from an Austrian monk. The story behind it was that I was walking down a country road on leave from my military base in Berlin, and I met this monk on the side of the road crying. I asked him what was wrong. He told me that his brother, who was also a monk, had died a few hours ago. He asked me if I would help him bury him. I agreed. After I helped him bury him, he gave me that necklace. He said that it is a very special necklace, and that it was very, very old, but that was all he said." Mr. Von Tussle said.

"Daddy, I don't know what to say." Amber said looking at him.

"Amber, you don't have to say anything. I should apologize to you." Mr. Von Tussle said to Amber.

"But why?" Amber asked.

"For not coming to see you sooner." Mr. Von Tussle said kissing Amber on the forehead.

"Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll play my violin for you." Mr. Von Tussle said smiling.

"I can't even remember the last time you played for me." Amber said making her way up to the bathroom.

As Amber entered the bathroom, a knock came at the door. Mr. Von Tussle answered it. It was Corny Collins.

"Can I help you, mister?" Mr. Von Tussle said trying to act like he didn't know who Corny was.

"Collins. Conrad Collins." Corny said extending his hand.

"Great to meet you. I'm Frank Von Tussle." Mr. Von Tussle said shaking Corny's hand.

"Something I can help you with?"

'This is the man who is in love with my daughter.' Mr. Von Tussle thought.

"Wait, your Amber's father? I was under the impression that you were dead. I apologize." Corny said embarrassed.

"Oh no, Mr. Collins I'm not quite dead yet." Frank said with a laugh.

"Well, is Amber at home, by chance?" Corny asked.

"She just went to have a bath." Mr. Von Tussle explained, examining Corny.

"Well, um, could you give her these as soon as you can, please?" Corny asked extending an entire bouquet of red roses.

"Oh my, I certainly will Mr. Collins. Thank you." Mr. Von Tussle said examining the large bouquet.

"Thank you, sir. And would you tell her that Conrad said he was sorry?" Corny asked.

"Um, sure, I will do that." Mr. Von Tussle confirmed.

"Thank you, sir." Corny said as he took his leave.

Mr. Von Tussle, along with the bouquet and his violin, made his way up to Amber's room to wait.

He found himself a chair and sat the roses on her neatly made bed.

When Amber entered her room in her sleeping gown, she immediately saw the roses.

"Oh, thank you, daddy!" Amber exclaimed holding the bouquet.

"Oh those weren't from me, they were from Corny Collins." Mr. Von Tussle said.

Amber felt her heart drop. "Who…who… Corny sent these?"

"Very nice man." Mr. Von Tussle said while tightening his strings on his violin. "Oh, and he said to tell you that Conrad was very sorry."

'But, he didn't even have to apologize. It was my fault. Even after I left him alone without even saying goodbye, he still loves me, and then he sends me a probably 25 dollar bouquet of roses.' Amber thought as she held the bouquet close to her.

"He loves you, Amber." Mr. Von Tussle stated flatly.

"I know he does. And…daddy…I love him too." Amber said starting to cry.

"Oh, Amber." Mr. Von Tussle said hugging his daughter. "What's the matter?"

"Daddy. Today, when mom slapped me and was taken away by the studio security, I kissed him." Amber said embarrassed.

"Good for you, Amber." Frank said with a smile.

"Daddy! What will everyone think? I'll be…" Amber was cut off.

"Amber, who cares what everyone thinks! What matters is that you need to be yourself; not your mother's pawn." Frank stated boldly.

"But, even if we did date, all the other dancers will think that Corny will look at me higher than the rest of them." Amber said as she started to cry again.

Frank Von Tussle held his daughter close to him, "Amber, he seems like the kind of man that would really make sure that all the other dancers don't feel that way."

Amber liked it when her father called Corny a 'man'.

Amber thought about it for a moment. Link is a boy. Corny is a man. Maybe that was what Amber needed. Someone who would love her for who she really is. Someone very mature, but still funny and loving at the same time. Corny obviously fit those standards to a tee.

"Amber, tomorrow I'm going to have a talk with him." Frank stated as he helped Amber into bed.

"No!" Amber said as she propped up in bed. "Why?"

"It's a man to man talk. Nothing you need to worry about. Now relax, Amber, you've been to hell and back today. You sleep in as long as you need to." Frank said as he raised his violin to his shoulder.

"Thanks, daddy. I love you." Amber said as she finally began to relax.

Frank shut off her light and turned on a small bedside lamp, "I love you too, Amber."

Frank began to play soft melodies on his violin. His music let Amber relax.

Right before she drifted off to sleep, she made a vow. 'Tomorrow, I'm a new woman, and not Velma or anyone else is gonna hold me back.'

Amber finally got the best of herself as she finally drifted of to sleep, with her father still playing.

Tracy lay awake in her bed thinking about the day that she had. Corny and Amber. Wow!She didn't see that one coming. As she pulled the covers up closer to her chin she thought about it again. Now that she really thought about it, it was a possibility. Odd, but it seemed to work. She and Link were going to start over again. And this time it was going to knew that it was. There was no other way of it not working out. She giggled to herself as she thought about their future. One day, after they got married, they'd have a house and a dog, then maybe start a family. A little boy who looked exactly like Link and a little girl who had his eyes and her smile. Yes, this was just the beginning of the rest of her life.


End file.
